


【澜巍SP】上房揭瓦（全文）（12/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, sp - Fandom, 澜巍
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※现代DS，双普通人沈巍犯了错，于是作为Dom的赵云澜教育了他。沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师刑警含有SP情节，入群交文坐上椅子啦！！原本有个正经名字叫 执教，被我改成了这个沙雕名字（。今天过生日，打巍巍，开心（。※※※※※





	【澜巍SP】上房揭瓦（全文）（12/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 现代DS，双普通人
> 
> 沈巍犯了错，于是作为Dom的赵云澜教育了他。
> 
> 沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师刑警
> 
> 含有SP情节，入群交文
> 
> 坐上椅子啦！！
> 
> 原本有个正经名字叫 执教，被我改成了这个沙雕名字（。
> 
> 今天过生日，打巍巍，开心（。
> 
> ※※※※※

沈巍打开家门，看到客厅坐着的人之后愣了一下，“云澜？”

原本在这时应该和特调处的文件相亲相爱的赵云澜翘着腿坐在沙发上，虽然面对着曲面屏，可电视并没有被打开。

他更像是在思索，而脸上的笑容怎么看都意味深长。

“小巍，最近工作太辛苦了吧。”赵云澜朝着桌子上一打散乱的A4纸扬了扬下巴，示意沈巍去看。

沈巍心一紧，两步走过去扫了一眼——完了。

桌子上摆的，都是他前几天从学校带回来的学生的论文。

“趁着我不在就没了规矩，是吧？”赵云澜似笑非笑的看着他，手还搭在膝盖上有一搭没一搭的敲着。

沈巍朝着赵云澜身后的挂钟看去，视线扫过半面墙，就是不敢和他对视，“没，没有……云澜……”

最后两个字软儒着飘出口，沈巍抿着唇，一副无辜至极的样子。

赵云澜差点被他气笑，险些端不住架势。挑眉看着沈巍，装作疑惑的说道：“哦？沈教授半夜三更不睡觉批论文，知错不改还持续了三天，是吗？”

赵云澜拿着手机给他看，视频里清清楚楚的标着时间“23:58:46”，沈巍在书房点着灯批改论文。

沈巍哽住了。张口发了几个气音，却也不知该说些什么：“云澜……我错了。”

天知道你还在书房安摄像头！

“犯了错就该受到惩罚，对吧，沈教授。”赵云澜站了起来，双手解起了皮带，“沈教授为人师表，知法犯法可不是一个大学教授该做的事啊。你说，是不是该罚？”

沈巍看着赵云澜解腰带，抖了抖，艰难吐出一个字节：“……是。”

 

……

 

沈巍跪在正中间的地毯上，赵云澜背对着他站在他面前，手指拂过墙上挂着的一列不同的道具，从散鞭到藤条，一应俱全。

沈巍都试过，自然知道都不好受，但总有那么个轻重之分。

“小巍，你自己说说，你犯什么错了。”赵云澜随口扔了个任务给他，自己在这边认真挑着道具。

三天不打，上房揭瓦。可真是沈巍本巍了。

沈巍把自己掰成了挨打时的跪趴姿势，身上一丝不挂。脸红的不能再红：“我不该熬夜……不该骗你……不该晚上不吃饭……不该…不该…不该让学生进公寓取论文……”

赵云澜“惊讶”的回头看着地上翘着屁股的人，任谁听了都觉得他的声音假极了：“啊呀，还有这事呢？厉害了啊小巍，我猜猜，是女同学吧？”

沈巍直接把头砸在了地毯上，脸埋在绒毛里，不肯见人。

“我再猜猜，还不止一个人吧？你那个助教也来了？香水味浓的现在还能闻到呢，也真是辛苦沈教授闻不到了啊。”赵云澜拿着两样道具转过身来，笑容逐渐淡去，声音中听不出喜怒，“抬头，谁允许你动了？”

沈巍连忙抬起头，调整跪姿。

“熬夜，十下，不吃饭，十下，让外人进家门，十下，骗我……沈巍，我真想把你屁股打烂！”赵云澜一条条数着，到最后，几乎变成咬牙切齿的向外挤字。

沈巍整个人一颤，发出低低的呜咽声，屁股却反应出主人的内心，穴口一张一缩的期盼着有什么东西插进来止止痒。

可惜这是惩罚。

赵云澜拿着木条，拍了拍沈巍的屁股，“报数，断了就重来。”说完不给他反应时间，快速打下第一板。

“唔……一！”沈巍差点咬破了嘴唇，屁股上留下了一条艳红色的印子，赵云澜这一下用了十足的力气。

“别咬自己，叫出来。”赵云澜甩下第二下，和刚刚拿一下并排，一左一右印在两边白花花的屁股上。

“唔啊！二！”沈巍剧烈挣扎了一下，额头冒出汗，他极力克制住自己不要向前爬。

“啪！”

“三……呜……”

“啪！”

“四……”

……

“最后一下。”赵云澜说着，手压在他的腰间，朝着股缝处狠狠打下最后一下。

“啊！！十……呜……”沈巍被打的想要不顾一切的跳起来，可赵云澜的手压着他动弹不得，向前也爬不出去，这一下打在最敏感的肌肤上，更不何况他已经被打的可怜兮兮的了，赵云澜还用了狠劲。

“长记性了？”看着红成一片的屁股，赵云澜有些心疼，更多却想让他长记性，上手把肿块用力揉开，更是折磨的沈巍颤颤颠颠挤出一串眼泪。

赵云澜扔了木条，在沈巍惊恐的目光中拿起了藤条和自己的皮带：“小巍，你来选吧，是十五下藤条，还是二十下皮带？”

沈巍什么也不想要，但他知道他无法影响赵云澜的决定，甚至于一会儿他可能会每样都挨个十下，那他的屁股可真的要烂掉了，“藤条……”

可真的是他做错了，而且还骗了赵云澜——赵云澜无法忍受欺骗，从他们确定关系的第一天就说过。

赵云澜挑挑眉，并没有想到沈巍会这么选。十五下和二十下对于他已经红肿不堪的屁股而言其实没什么区别，但藤条却比皮带要疼的多。

这都让他不忍心打下去了。“看在你态度这么好的份上，十下藤条，计数，断了就重来。”

沈巍跪在地上，刚刚拿十下木条已经把他打到屁股向外流水了。此时红肿疼痛已经褪去一小部分，可皮肤却更加的敏感脆弱。

藤条打人不同于木板、皮鞭、荆条等等，藤条打在身上的痛感最为强烈，对身体的伤害确是最小的，几十鞭打下去，疼到昏迷身体也不会出现哪怕一个口子。

赵云澜把藤条扔在水池里泡了泡水，沈巍听着水声抖得明显，干脆不再听下去，闭着眼睛胡思乱想些别的什么。

“小巍，跪好。”赵云澜甩了甩藤条上挂着的水珠，满意的点头，走回沈巍身后打了下去，“报数。”

“啊！！！”沈巍没能撑住身体，胳膊直接软在地毯上，上半身紧贴地毯，腿是再也夹不紧了，哆哆嗦嗦的发颤。

“报数呢？重来。”赵云澜等他消化好了痛感，在沈巍刚适应这种疼痛后又抽了上去。

“唔啊！！！一！”沈巍哭了出来，绯红的脸上带着泪痕，显得格外的诱人，他的腿抖得更厉害了，腰也软趴趴的，整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样出汗。

“啪！”浸水的藤条打人更是疼，这甚至在某些国家是犯罪的人才受的刑罚，沈巍挣扎着想向前爬，被赵云澜在屁股上又打了一下，这才乖乖趴在地上不停的抖。

“沈教授怎么能想着逃脱处罚呢？再想跑就多加十下了啊。”赵云澜摇摇头，“好心”的提醒，手中藤条变了个角度，抽在穴口旁，“沈教授，你都被抽硬了呢，啧啧啧。”

“唔啊！”沈巍又是一个激灵，赵云澜本就是专业的调教师，甚至曾经在俱乐部也是首席之一，如今一心投入沈巍身上，可专业素质还在，素养没丢，把沈巍折腾的只后悔自己怎么就犯了这么多错。

沈巍突然想到，是不是赵云澜早就在等他犯错再多一点，攒起来一起罚？

“小巍，走神了？报数呢？”赵云澜啧了一声，手在红的几乎滴血的屁股上拍了两下，又引出沈巍两声惊呼。

“呜呜……一……”沈巍哑着嗓子重新开始，这一个“一”还没查完，他已经挨了三下了。

云澜是要把他打死吗？沈巍有些恐惧，脑中乱成一片，痛感和快感交织，扰的他的思维也变得混乱起来了。

“二！”

赵云澜打在他的大腿上，白皙的皮肤上瞬间红起细细的一道，沈巍再次晃了晃身体，差点支撑不住自己。

“三！”

“四！”

……

“嗯……十……”沈巍终于瘫在地上，额头上汗水淋淋，大腿控制不住的发抖，屁股上大腿上一道一道都是檩子，红肿不堪。

“小巍，长记性了吗？”赵云澜扔下藤条，蹲下来双手捧着沈巍的脸让他们能够对视。

“云澜……我不敢了……”赵云澜的手凉的吓人，沈巍的身体却是火热的可怕。

沈巍哆嗦一下，露出一个笑容。

赵云澜在他前额上亲了一口，把他抱到一旁的木椅子上坐好。

“再有下次，屁股打烂。”

沈巍一僵，嘴角小弧度的向下瘪着，委屈巴巴的看着赵云澜。

赵云澜扬手作势要打：“嗯？！”

沈巍疯狂点头，“嗯嗯嗯！”

这事就这么翻过一页，可惜赵处曾说过，能让沈教授听话的人还没出生——沈教授认死理，死倔死倔的，你不管怎么说他他都虚心认错死不悔改。

你看看，这不就又犯事儿了吗。

处里接了个紧急任务，赵云澜忙活到天都快亮了才回家。本想着别打扰到自家浅眠的小家伙，路过二楼书房却发现不对。

从轻掩的门缝看过去，微弱的亮着屏幕的荧光。

赵云澜一脚踢开厚实的门，“沈巍，干什么呢。”沈巍惊了一下，手中iPad被他向前扔去，落在桌子上，不知磕到了什么键，屏幕竟然投射了出来，在书桌后面的白幕上放出内容，赵云澜一看差点气笑——

这家伙，在自己学生的群里扮乖看他们天南海北从“沈教授最想娶Omega排行第一”说到“沈教授1551”，现在的小姑娘都在想什么ABO的非现实事儿。

沈巍若无其事的关了ipad，整个人坐在那里就是一个乖巧.jpg。赵云澜拽着他推到卧室床上，“睡觉，明早再处理。”

沈巍忐忑不安的躺着睡了，赵云澜在浴室冷水从头浇到脚才控制住自己没现在扒了不听话的小孩的裤子打一通。

 

……

 

第二天早，沈巍自觉在调教室趴好，白净的屁股撅起来，在有些凉的空气中微微发抖。赵云澜被他家沈教授气的冷着脸，拿着皮带站在他身后。

“沈教授，您这是屁股不想要了是吧？”赵云澜扯了扯嘴角，皮笑肉不笑的样子有些瘆人，“上次怎么说来着？”

沈巍闭上眼睛，脸却是红了，小声哼哼：“云澜……”

赵云澜拍了拍沈巍的屁股，“二十下，报数。”话音刚落，皮带狠狠打在臀瓣上，清脆的一声响。

“啊！”沈巍一惊，尖叫声破了音，眼眶登时红了一圈，“一……”

皮带打在身上的疼痛颇为尖锐，更何况这条皮带是今年沈巍给赵云澜挑选的，这给沈巍一种被自己的东西打的错觉，更让他羞红了脸。

“沈教授，声音大点啊，不然学生们怎么能听得到呢？”赵云澜又是一皮带打过去，打的沈巍呜咽声不止，计数计得断断续续。

二十下打过，沈巍早就软在地毯上，只有打的发紫的屁股还高高撅起，可怜巴巴的哼哼着。

“沈教授，趴累了吧，来，坐下。”赵云澜拽着沈巍让他站起身，沈巍大腿直打哆嗦，最后被赵云澜半拖半抱靠近了木椅子。

“不，不要了……”沈巍摇着头不再动弹，屁股已经被打肿了，再坐在粗糙的木椅子上，要了他的命了。

赵云澜柔声劝诫，像是一只饿了许久的狼，用着最后的伪装的耐心，诱骗一只单纯不韵世事的兔子，“小巍，乖，坐着歇一会儿吧。”

双手却是搭在沈巍的肩膀上，狠狠向下一按。

“啊！！！！”沈巍瞬间白了脸，挣扎着想要起身，剧烈的疼痛让他哭出了声，不停的摇着头。

“小巍，知道错了吗。”赵云澜温声问道。沈巍不住地点头，眼泪口水混到一起流过脖颈，弄得身上一团糟。

赵云澜卸了力，沈巍便滑了下去，倒在地上喘着气。

“小巍，没有下次了。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 终于写完了……
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
